


Best kept as a scecret

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jennas cool with it, Josh wants everyone to be happy, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Tyler freaks out, Weddings, i don’t regret writing him like that, i love that blurry is basically like venom in this, its cute honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: It’s Tyler’s wedding day but things don’t go as he had originally planned for them to.





	Best kept as a scecret

It was Tyler’s wedding day and he was freaking out. It didn’t help in any way that Josh was in front of him on his knees with his hands on Tyler’s hips and mouth around his dick. Tyler’s fingers were threaded through Josh’s hair tugging lightly, he wanted to push Josh away and tell him ‘no’ but at the same time he wanted to pull him closer and keep him there for all eternity.

“J, we can’t do this, not today.” Tyler’s voice was breathy as he spoke. Josh pulled off in order to reply.

“You weren’t saying that yesterday when I was fucking you.” Tyler blushes a bright red at those words, Josh was right he didn’t say no yesterday despite knowing that he was getting married the next day. Tyler was also the one who initiated this interaction today by pulling Josh into a deep kiss as he walked into the room.

He was being super unfaithful to the woman he was literally going to marry in half an hour. Not to mention the countless times that Tyler and Josh have hooked up whilst on tours over the years of Tyler being with Jenna.

Tyler blames the first kiss they shared on Brendon, when they were touring with Fall Out Boy they all got drunk one night and started playing truth or dare and when Tyler picked dare Brendon told him to kiss Josh. Tyler, six shots and half a bottle of vodka down threw caution to the wind and just went for it, Josh didn’t protest as he readily took over the kiss turning it more passionate and heated in seconds.

So yeah it was Brendon’s fault. After the next show Tyler and Josh had a make-out session in their dressing room before they were interrupted by their managers telling them they needed to start leaving. Their arrangement never left after that, they would always make-out after a show. Eventually it progressed into having sex, Tyler’s still not sure when that started happening but it somehow started happening even when they weren’t on tour, much like right now.

“Joshie we need to stop, I can’t keep doing this to Jenna.” Josh stood up completely abandoning Tyler’s erection which made the other man whine at the loss of contact.

“I thought you loved me Ty, that’s what you were screaming last night as I fucked you into the mattress. Or were you just lying to me because I’m just that good at fucking you, I can give you what you want Tyler she can’t. She can’t fuck you as well as I can, heck she can’t even fuck you in general.” Tyler had tears streaming done his cheeks, he didn’t want to admit that Josh was right. Jenna wasn’t even the person he wanted to marry but it was too late for that, he made his decision when he proposed to her even though it was the wrong one.

Josh reached his hands up and cupped Tyler’s cheeks using his thumb to swipe away the tears that were rolling down his face. Tyler couldn’t meet Josh’s eyes so he just stared down at their shoes.

“Hey Ty, look at me baby boy.” Josh ducked down a little so that he could look right into Tyler’s eyes then stood up straight again when he was convinced Tyler’s eyes would follow, which they did.

“I love you, you know I do because I tell you every time we have one of these moments. I know that this is something you have to do, something you need to do even though you know it’s wrong to marry someone you can’t fully give your heart to. But I will always be by your side no matter what, because I love you Tyler. I love you more than you could possibly know.” Josh seals his statement with a sweet kiss to Tyler’s lips before pulling away and then carding his fingers through his own hair to fix it before helping to tuck Tyler’s dick back away.

“I’ll see you after the wedding, Ty. I love you.” And with that Josh left the room, Tyler was alone with his thoughts. He was conflicted, he loved Josh more than he has ever loved anyone but he had already promised to marry Jenna. He didn’t know what to do, but he had to think fast because he didn’t have much time left.

**_You know we like the male better than the female._ **

_I love Josh._

**_And he satisfies us._ **

_He knows what I need._

**_He’s perfect for us._ **

_He’s everything I want._

**_He knows what we want._ **

_He’s always there for me no matter what._

**_We have already made a decision._ **

_I made this decision years ago I just refused to acknowledge it until now._

**_We have to act fast._ **

_I have to stop this wedding now._

**_We must hurry._ **

Tyler’s decision was the obvious one, he already knew that it would always fall down to Josh. Though granted most of his decision came from what Blurry was whispering to him. But that didn’t mean he didn’t love Josh any less. Tyler rushed out of the room he was assigned to and sprinted into the wedding hall. Everyone was there, all their family and friends. He had to stop this now before it was too late.

“I have an announcement to make.” He catches everyone attention as they all turn to look at him. “I want to...” He looks towards Josh making eye contact before continuing. “I want to cancel the wedding, I don’t want to get married anymore.” He sees Josh’s intake of breath before he’s smiling at Tyler and walking over to him.

“Tyler, what do you mean?” His mother questioned.

“I don’t want to marry Jenna anymore, like ever. I don’t want to marry her ever, I don’t love her like I thought I did.” Tyler averts his gaze from Josh to look at his mom when he answers, it looks like she wants to cry.

“So you finally decided.” Tyler turns around to see Jenna standing into the doorway.

“Jenna, I’m sorry.” She just smiles at him, she looks happy and not sad like he thought she would be.

“I’m not mad Tyler, I’m happy you finally decided. You deserve to be happy Tyler and I noticed that I wasn’t going to be the one to do that, but I wanted you to make this decision for yourself so I never said anything.” She walks up to Tyler and takes his hand giving it a light squeeze before kissing his cheek. She pulls back before speaking again. “I hope Josh can be the one to make you happy, but I guess he already does.” Tyler’s shocked at that, there’s no way she can know. She must see it on his face because she leans in a whispers in his ear. “I’ve noticed the way that you look at him when you think I’m not looking, it’s like he’s holding the sky in his hands.”

Josh comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Tyler’s waist, resting his chin onto his shoulder and then placing a kiss on Tyler’s neck before smiling at Jenna.

“Thank-you Jenna. I hope you meet someone who will make you happy.” Josh and Jenna will always be the best of friends no matter what.

“Oh don’t you worry Josh, I already have someone lined up for that roll. We’ve been speaking for a few months already and I’m convinced she’s the one.” Tyler looks at Jenna like she’s crazy, she just mentioned liking a girl and Tyler was internally freaking out at the fact that Josh was showing so much affection towards him whilst they were around his family and Jenna’s.

Josh just smiles at Jenna’s statement glad that’s she’s found someone to make her happy. He straightens up and grabs Tyler’s hand lacing their fingers together.

“Well I don’t know about you Ty but I’d love to get back to the things we were doing before all this took place. So what do you say we get out of here, baby boy?” Tyler just nods shakily before looking at Jenna who just gives him a wink as Josh starts dragging him out of the church.

As soon as they are away from prying eyes Josh is kissing him, Tyler has never been happier. He can feel that Blurry is even filled with contentment by him choosing Josh over Jenna. It wasn’t the best thing he had done, ruining his own wedding but at least Jenna was happy for him and he could finally be with Josh without any lies and secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally supposed to be writing this for Tyler and Jenna’s anniversary but it somehow turned into Tyler and Josh 
> 
> I’m not even sorry 
> 
> And I know it’s a day late but happy 4 year anniversary to Tyler and Jenna


End file.
